The Skull: Religious Soccer Moms Attack
by khssConker T
Summary: The Skull used Black Magic to be in F-Zero.. Religious Soccer Moms hear The Skull uses Black Magic.. They ATTACK! Rating PG-13 for future chapters!


When the skull was a mere human, Racing the F-Max, The Skull enjoyed his life.. But soon he realized every Grand Prix of the F-Max was getting harder and harder, but yet, still not a challenge to him.. Not only was the F-Max too easy still, but The Skull realised one thing, he had cancer and he might soon die.. He loved to race, and wanted to have a challenge one day in racing.. He was a scientist.. There were many methods, like cloning, being a cyborg, and perhaps recording his memory on a robot. Problem with cloning was that he had cancer, thus the clone would suffer the same fate, and the skull didn't like the idea of having TWO skulls. He thought of the cyborg, but his skin would rot off eventually and his brain would simply die, but he still kept the cyborg thing in mind. Then he thought of the robot with the same memory as his, but didn't like the idea. The Skull wanted himself, him all by his self, not a clone or robot, to do the work. The Skull tried to remember what he went through in childhood, and remembered taking Earth History class. He remember such on magic in a witch section of the book. A couple days later, the skull went to his doctor, and the results were not good.  
  
"You won't be able to live by the end of this year." The doctor said.  
  
"You might not even live six months from now.." The docotr added..  
  
Once the skull returned home, he remember the deal of magic. He decided to go online on the computer, getting tons of porn pop-ups on the way, searched on magic. He found two very good guides on magic.. White Magic, the very good kind.. And Black Magic, the not good, but easier, but with side-effects.. The skull found out about White Magic, but the guide mentioned it could take a long time to learn, a year or more.. The Skull had only 6 months to live, and decided to try the easier, but deadly Black Magic.. The guide mentioned it could take up to 3 months to learn, which Skull had plenty of time for.. He searched for a special spell to use on his body, to make him live longer, MUCH longer.. The results gave the descriptive of a black magic spell to live longer, but the side effects were that no skin would be available, all the would be left was a skeleton, eyes, and the brain. The skull had no interest in harming people, all he wanted was to live longer, much longer.. In fact, he was rather friendly!  
  
After 4 months, the Skull learned how to levitate and use the longer life spells (he choose levitate cause he thought it was cool), and with the two remaining months, he realized something about the spell, it would make his arms and legs very week, and the skull couldn't live that way. The skull began to make some robotic armor, that, if his legs or arms broke, he could still move around easily. Within a month, the skull made such armor. With only less than 1 month.. The skull had to do one final test, perform the spell on himself and get in the armor. Soon, he did perform the spell, and got in the robotic armor. Within weeks, his organs would dissapear, and soon his skin did. He realizes he was successful, but the armor need more power, and also, one time his arm fell off. Although he was alive past the day he was suppose to die, his limbs were attached well, and he needed nutrience to stay alive. He updated his armor, and soon place a tracking device in his skull and armor so just incase his head feel off, he could pick it back up and tighten it back on. Soon, he had eye trouble, and had to replace his eyeballs with robotic ones. He could finally feel strong enough like his old self and could move, but the suit needed energy. The skull (now actually debugged the skull) put himself in the highest place possible, and finished building his body. His body was soon moving slower and slower, but the skull placed himself on a table. All he needed was electricty, lots of it, to touch his new robotic body, and lightning was perfect for it! He put himself sleep, and was considered dead by many. But until 198 years later, he was finally revived/resurrected, by a very powerful lightning storm. His body had plenty of electricity, lots of it from previous storms in the past 198 years, but this time, he had plenty of energy to move for over 300 hundred years, and so he decided to use it. Head had several problem with his head and arms for a while (they kept falling off), but eventually The Skull screwed his limbs and head tight on. He thought he was in the neither world for 198 years, and was still the greatest racer, and now that he was but alive, he decided to check the news. F-Zero, or Formula-Zero, replaced F-Max/Formula-Max. The Skull decided to spend 2 years making a new machine, with the help of a company Abinus that was around the time of F-Max. He trusted them to help him, and wanted a machine with a formula like look from all the racing ages. Soon, the company made the Sonic Phantom for him, and the Skull tested it.. He was happy, this machine was much faster than any machine he ever raced in his live, even the neither world.. Soon, The Skull entered F-Zero X Grand Prix.. He wasn't the winner, but The Skull was entirely happy, not only did he love the machine he got, but loved the fact he finally had challengers who could beat him.. He became a very friendly person amoung the F-Zero Committee, at first he looked scary, and later he was liked and not feared at all..  
  
But then, a year later, F-Zero GX Grand Prix started, and The Skull won the Ruby Cup and was interviewed by Mr. Zero on T.V.  
  
********  
  
"Mommy! Look at the F-Zero racer on T.V.! He's cool! Whatch the interview mommy!" The Child says.  
  
The mom walks toward her kid and watches the T.V.  
  
********  
  
"From the special GP venue, we're broadcasting a champion interview. Okay then, I'd like to ask you something." Mr. Zero says.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" The Skull asks smiling.  
  
"How did you live for over 200 years?" Mr. Zero ask The Skull.  
  
"Well, I used the power of SCIENCE!!! and Black Magic.." The Skull replies..  
  
Mr.Zero laughs at the power of science joke.  
  
"That's it everyone, we'll see you at the next Grand Prix!" Mr. Zero says..  
  
F-Zero TV!  
  
********  
  
The mom stares at the T.V. in shock.  
  
********  
  
Little did The Skull realise, that when he revealed BLACK MAGIC as one of his sources, he just started one viewer to take it very seriously, a religious viewer, then that viewer would spread the word. That viewer was a religious soccer mom, and she is going to tell other religious soccer moms the news. The funniest, coolest, and friendly F-Zero racer might be banned from racing soon!  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued! 


End file.
